reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuriozity v souborech
MPQ archivy obsahují mnoho souborů, které hra potřebuje pro svůj chod, sem tam můžeme najít testovací nebo zapomenuté či staré a nakonec je tu i pár souborů, jejichž přítomnost si občas neumím vysvětlit :-) Chci tu ukázat spíš nejzajímavější BLP soubory, protože většina M2 a WMO podobného druhu už je k vidění na mojí testovací mapě. Mnohé z těchto BLP lze posílat do chatu skrze Reznik's Spammer addon. Nejzajímavější BLP Earth.blp jak každý vidí je obrázkem naší planety, využívá jej model cot_sky01.m2, který je asi podle názvu prvním konceptem skyboxu pro Caverns of Time. Toto foto planety bylo pořízeno 7 prosince''' 1972 z Apolla 17, originální soubor na stránkách NASA zde. Model je i na mojí testovací mapě. earth.png|Earth.blp screenshot_301a.jpg|cot_sky01.m2 screenshot_300a.jpg|cot_sky01.m2 WoWScrnShot_050314_191211.jpg|Moje testovací mapa Patch 3.3.2 mimo jiné přinesl i obrázek jménem '''TOTALLYRAD.blp. Jde o úvodní obrazovku ke stejnojmenné hře Totally Rad. Hra byla vydána v roce 1990 na Nintendo - The Nintendo Entertainment System, nebo-li NES což byla 8-bitová herní konzole. TOTALLYRAD.png|TOTALLYRAD.blp Totalra.jpg|Totally Rad v My Warcraft Studio WoWScrnShot_050314_195623.jpg|Moje testovací mapa Staré ikony pro arena teamy vypadají skvěle, už vidím arena teamy "Invalidní Horďáci ti natřou prdel" , nebo "Zrecyklujeme Tě!" :-) Škoda, že se u Blizzardu asi neuchytili. PVP-Banner-Emblem-1.png|PVP-Banner-Emblem-1.blp PVP-Banner-Emblem-2.png|PVP-Banner-Emblem-2.blp PVP-Banner-Emblem-3.png|PVP-Banner-Emblem-3.blp Early alpha The Burning Crusade a jeho ikonky ras u vytváření postavy, věnujte prosím zvýšenou pozornost Blood Elfce. Jeden ze souborů, na který se při mazání asi zapomělo :-) UI-CharacterCreate-Races2.png|UI-CharacterCreate-Races2.blp Ten kdo pamatuje The Burning Crusade a níž si jistě vzpomene na ikonku usměvavého chlápka s vousama skoro u každého nezařazeného / testovacího / NPC a GM spellu. Není to nikdo jiný než Sam "Samwise" Didier, Art Director Blizzardu, frontman kapely dnes už Level 90 Elite Tauren Chieftain (nejvíce známé jako L70ETC) a mimo jiné například i obaly CD Hammerfallu jsou jeho práce :-) Později ikonka BTNTemp.blp byla nahrazena dnes bežným červeným otazníkem Inv_misc_questionmark.blp. V současné době můžeme vidět Samwise například v Azeroth Choppers. BTNTemp.png|BTNTemp.blp Inv_misc_questionmark.png|Inv_misc_questionmark.blp Při projíždění spellů respektive obrázků, které spelly používají můžete narazit na obrázek Candy3.blp. Candy znamená bonbón a já nevím o žádném bonbónu ve WoW co by načítal tento obrázek, který zevšeho nejvíce připomíná bombóny M&M's. Candy3.png|Candy3.blp WoWScrnShot_050314_195631.jpg|Moje testovací mapa Calendar_fishingextravaganzastart.blp - Jak již název napovídá, půjde o překrásný artwork pro fishing event v kalendáři, asi další ze zapomenutých souborů :-) calendar_fishingextravaganzastart.png|calendar_fishingextravaganzastart.blp Malý obrázek Red_64.blp, který jak název napovídá je fialový, používá missingwmo.wmo model, který se načte místo WMO když jsou s ním potíže, mnozí co zažili spuštění Isle of Conquest battlegroundu si jistě pamatují jak byl v jednom kuse místo libovolné brány jak v Horďácké tak v Allícké bázi načtený. Bohužel díky rozbitému HDD se nedochovali moje screenshoty, takže musím použít cizí. Red_64.jpg|Red_64.blp screenshot_304.jpg|missingwmo.wmo vikt-isle-of-conquest-big-pink-blocks.png|missingwmo.wmo v Isle of Conquest WoWScrnShot_050314_205545.jpg|missingwmo.wmo v mojí testovací mapě missingwmodragon.jpg Nenápadný obrázek OrangeGrid.blp je načítán spektakulárním alpha modelem Zul'Drakské arény ed_zuldrakcoliseum.m2, který je možné vidět na mojí testovací mapě. OrangeGrid.png|OrangeGrid.blp screenshot_303www.jpg|ed_zuldrakcoliseum.m2 WoWScrnShot_050314_191254.jpg|ed_zuldrakcoliseum.m2 - moje testovací mapa WoWScrnShot_050314_191228.jpg|ed_zuldrakcoliseum.m2 - moje testovací mapa Stejně tak nenápadné jsou obrázky SUPER_GRID.blp a SUPER_GRID2.blp, které slouží WMO modelům ukrytým v Cataclysm Alpha datech. Tyto modely (ctfbase_01.wmo a ctfbase_02.wmo) jsou první verze bází pro battleground Twin Peaks. Obě tyto alpha báze lze najít v mojí testovací zóně. SUPER_GRID.png|SUPER_GRID.blp SUPER_GRID2.png|SUPER_GRID2.blp hordebasetp.jpg|ctfbase_01.wmo allibasetp.jpg|ctfbase_02.wmo Obrázky 5MAN.blp a INN.blp jsou z Wrath of the Lich King Alpha, přesněji z alpha Dalaranu, jako označení Violet Holdu / hostince. Starý Dalaran lze také najít kde jinde než v mojí testovací mapě :-) 5MAN.png|5MAN.blp INN.png|INN.blp WoWScrnShot_050314_210335.jpg|Alpha Dalaran Obrázky z Blizzconu jde najít pod jmény photos1.blp '-' photos8.blp, ale teprve až když se všechny spojí dohromady dávají smysl, tento finální obrázek pak lze vidět v titulkách, ale ruku na srdce kdo se na ně díval ? :-) Blizzconfotocredits.png|photos1-8.blp ShaneCube.blp má dlouhou historii v souborech WoW, dnes tento obrázek tvoří jen zelené a černé čtverce, ale dříve to byl obličej hlavního producenta WoW Shane Dabiriho, jak už jsem psal u klienta z roku 2002. Zobrazoval se u různých modelových ingame chyb, například v Sunken Temple ve WoW 0.5.3. Na Shane Dabiriho (jako na spoustu dalších vývojářů) dnes existuje ve WoW ještě několik odkazů, dva itemy - of Shahram, Enigma a dvě NPC - Professor Dabiri, Wing Commander Dabir'ee. ShaneCubea.png|Dnešní ShaneCube.blp ShaneCube.png|Starý ShaneCube.blp Hedadm2.jpg|ShaneCube.blp v akci :-) WoWScrnShot 041913 205518.jpg|ShaneCube.blp v akci :-) Befrankcube názvu.jpg|Shane Cube WoW collector's edition 'making of' DVD shanebr.jpg|Shane Dabiri o "Shane Cube" v dokumentu Blizzard Retrospective shanebr2.jpg|Shane Dabiri o "Shane Cube" v dokumentu Blizzard Retrospective ShaneCampfireAfterKastDiedStandingO.jpg TelirandTurnedIntoShane.jpg shane cube wow 2.jpg|WoW Alpha 0.5.5 shane cube wow 1.jpg|WoW Alpha 0.5.5 wow-alpha-22.jpg WoWScrnShot 042515 141310.jpg ConstructionSign.blp je obrázek jež načítá model underconstruction02.m2. Tento model se vyskytuje jen v Alpha verzích WoW nebo v nepřístupných místech. Například byl v Hyjalu než byl předělán a otevřen v Cataclysmu, nebo i v Caverns of Time než bylo v The Burning Crusade upraveno a otevřeno. ConstructionSign.jpg|ConstructionSign.blp screenshot_139.jpg|underconstruction02.m2 WoWScrnShot 012314 162624.jpg|Ve starém Hyjalu WoWScrnShot 041214 232803.jpg|Warlords of Draenor Alpha Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_120614_214133.jpg|Starý Caverns of Time WoWScrnShot_120614_222824.jpg|WoW Beta Maraudon WoWScrnShot_121314_171018.jpg|WoW Alpha - Konec Felwoodu WoWScrnShot 042515 153936.jpg|The Blasted Lands - 0.8 Beta WoW WoWScrnShot 042515 151517.jpg|Scholomance - 0.8 Beta WoW WoWScrnShot 042515 144036.jpg|Timbermaw Hold - 0.8 Beta WoW priestClassHall02.jpg|Legion Alpha - Priest Class Hall shamanClassHall06.jpg|Legion Alpha - Shaman Class Hall shamanClassHall09.jpg|Legion Alpha - Shaman Class Hall G_CameraShake.blp je obrázek pro tři malé M2 objekty (g_camerashake'01 - 03'.m2, všechny jsou stejné), ve tvaru krychle jež mají i jednoduchou animaci. G_CameraShake.png|G_CameraShake.blp WoWScrnShot_122314_182754.jpg|g_camerashake01.m2 UI-DeathKnightFrame.blp je původní player frame pro Death Knighta, tento player frame byl vidět na Blizzconu 2007 při prezentaci DK class a v souborech se dochoval dodnes. dkearlyplayerframe.jpg|Blizzcon 2007 UI-DeathKnightFrame.png|UI-DeathKnightFrame.blp Při odhalení prvního traileru Wrath of the Lich King na Blizzconu 2007 se na konci objevil pohled na Lich Kinga jak sedí na svém trůnu, pro celou tuto scénu bylo vytvořeno několik modelů trůnu s Lich Kingem. Dva bez skyboxu, jeden se zavřenými (frozen_throne_nosky_eyesclosed.m2) a druhý s otevřenými (frozen_throne_nosky_eyesopen.m2) oči Lich Kinga. Další dva se skyboxem a zavřenými (frozen_throne_sky_eyesclosed.m2) / otevřenými (frozen_throne_sky_eyesopen.m2) oči. Tyto modely stále existují v souborech hry :-) old_frozen_throne_by_enhreznik-d614g2t.jpg|frozen_throne_sky_eyesopen.m2 WoWScrnShot_041913_144004.jpg|frozen_throne_sky_eyesopen.m2 WoWScrnShot_041913_144010.jpg|frozen_throne_sky_eyesopen.m2 WoWScrnShot_041913_144030.jpg|Všechny čtyři druhy Tyto barevné BLP textury jsou tileset pro surový náčrt kontinentu a jeho zón, například Draenor byl jejich pomocí nakreslený, v alpha 6.0.1.18125 je vidět mnoho tohoto tilesetu. generic_black.jpg|generic_black.blp generic_blue.jpg|generic_blue.blp generic_gray.jpg|generic_gray.blp generic_green.jpg|generic_green.blp generic_greendark2.jpg|generic_greendark2.blp generic_orange.jpg|generic_orange.blp generic_purple.jpg|generic_purple.blp generic_red.jpg|generic_red.blp generic_reddark.jpg|generic_reddark2.blp generic_white.jpg|generic_white.blp generic_yellow.jpg|generic_yellow.blp WoWScrnShot 041514 183403.jpg WoWScrnShot 041514 183727.jpg Delete_Me.blp je obrázek pro zapomenutý M2 model kostky (6DR_DRAENEI_ANCHOR.M2), jež se nachází v současných (6.2.0) souborech hry. Podle jména to určitě vždy kostka nebyla, ale později se někdo rozhodl, že tento model bude lepší smazat a tak ho nahradil kostkou "Delete Me", kterou paradoxně zapoměl smazat. Takových modelů je nyní v každe nové expanzi mnoho, třeba další model v Battle for Azeroth jménem 8SE_SERPENTINE_TENT01_BLUEDOODAD.M2. delete_me.jpg|Delete_Me.blp WoWScrnShot_052715_154237.jpg|6DR_DRAENEI_ANCHOR.M2 deleteme_box.png|deleteme_box.blp 8se_serpentine_tent01_bluedoodad.jpg|8SE_SERPENTINE_TENT01_BLUEDOODAD.M2 AxisTestObject.blp slouží jako textura pro zajímavý stejnojmenný model AxisTestObject.M2 AxisTestObject.jpg|AxisTestObject.blp WoWScrnShot_052715_154301.jpg|AxisTestObject.M2 screenshot_129.png|AxisTestObject.M2 NavSphere.blp je jeden z několika mála obrázků jež nejdou správně vyextrahovat ať dělám co dělám, vždy jsou na něm chyby, ale ingame funguje správně. Slouží modelu jakéhosi NavSphere.M2. NavSphere.jpg|NavSphere.blp WoWScrnShot_052715_154353.jpg|NavSphere.M2 Numbers.blp je obrázek s čísly od 1 do 9. Slouží pro M2 modely čísel - Number_01 - 09.M2. numbers.png|Numbers.blp WoWScrnShot_052715_154330.jpg|Number_01.M2 AzsharaGrass.blp zní jako klasická textura pro tileset až na to, že není uložená v tileset složce, ale ve složce "Spells" kde jsou prakticky všechny textury pro kouzla. Tato textura Azsharského trávníku není červená nebo žlutá jak by jste asi čekali, je zelená což znamená, že je ještě z doby kdy měla Azshara starý skin, který jsem zkusil vytvořit v model editu staré Azshary. Zajímavý je také model, který tuto texturu načítá, asi nějaký starý testovací spell co byl zapomenut v souborech - Druid_survival_instincts.M2. AzsharaGrass Druid_survival_instincts.png|AzsharaGrass.blp Druid_survival_instincts.png|Druid_survival_instincts.M2 WoWScrnShot_061015_181516.jpg|Druid_survival_instincts.M2 Ostatní BLP FRANKCUBE.jpg|FRANKCUBE.blp Checkers.png|Checkers.blp CheckersAlpha.png|CheckersAlpha.blp Axe_2H_SunWell_C_01.jpg|Axe_2H_SunWell_C_01.blp ANTI-PORTAL.png|ANTI-PORTAL.blp TT_CORNELLBOX.png|TT_CORNELLBOX.blp xyz.png|xyz.blp PORTALBACK.png|PORTALBACK.blp PORTALFRONT.png|PORTALFRONT.blp HyjalRootsAlpha.png|HyjalRootsAlpha.blp tgatest.png|tgatest.blp Silence.png|Silence.blp ALPHAGRID.png|ALPHAGRID.blp JS_WAILING8.png|JS_WAILING8.blp JS_WAILING9.png|JS_WAILING9.blp JS_WAILING10.png|JS_WAILING10.blp JS_WAILING11.png|JS_WAILING11.blp GREY_06.png|GREY_06.blp Charcoal.png|Charcoal.blp GREY_05.png|GREY_05.blp 64.png|64.blp GREY_04.png|GREY_04.blp Grey.png|Grey.blp 64_LIGHT.png|64_LIGHT.blp GREY_03.png|GREY_03.blp JS_LIGHTGRAY.png|JS_LIGHTGRAY.blp GREY_02.png|GREY_02.blp gray02.png|gray02.blp GREY_01.png|GREY_01.blp JS_GRAY.png|JS_GRAY.blp JS_WAILING1.png|JS_WAILING1.blp JS_WAILING4.png|JS_WAILING4.blp 64_BROWN.png|64_BROWN.blp COLOR_02.png|COLOR_02.blp JS_WAILING5.png|JS_WAILING5.blp JS_WAILING3.png|JS_WAILING3.blp JS_WAILING2.png|JS_WAILING2.blp BM_ULDAMAN_TEMPCOLOR.png|BM_ULDAMAN_TEMPCOLOR.blp JS_GNOMETEST7.png|JS_GNOMETEST7.blp Green.png|Green.blp Blue.png|Blue.blp WATERBLUE.png|WATERBLUE.blp COLOR_13.png|COLOR_13.blp JS_WAILING6.png|JS_WAILING6.blp COLOR_01.png|COLOR_01.blp burgundy.png|burgundy.blp JS_WAILING7.png|JS_WAILING7.blp QA_TEST_BLP_1.png|QA_TEST_BLP_1.blp RED.png|RED.blp Yellow.png|Yellow.blp WHITE1.jpg|WHITE1.blp COLLISION.jpg|COLLISION.blp Netherstorm_rock.jpg|Netherstorm_rock.blp - TBC Alpha Netherstorm EnviroBill.png|EnviroBill.blp test.png|test.blp Title.png|Title.blp